Ali Bell and Cole Holland in Wonderland
by Amidcomotion
Summary: Alice in Zombieland book 2 (through the zombie glass) ending Hope you guys like it :P (also I dont own anything)


(Ok, im annoyed that she stopped the book right before Ali's big night so i decided to continue it, hope you like it) **RATED M. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **

Ali's Pov

I love him...and tonight we'll see just how much.

I paced the room, today, the slayers had gotten rid of Z.A for good. I have a sneaking suspicion that the flames that appear on the slayer's hands can heal the bites...we may never need antidote again...we are the antidote, I'll read the journal later though...theres no time now. The house was deserted, and i didn't even have the journal with me. I paced and paced and then I heard it. _Click. _The door swung open and-

Oh glory.

_Oh. Glory. _

**_There he was._**_Cole._ I stared at him... I couldn't help but take him in. He was still wearing what he wore earlier while watching the video...when the slayers vanquished Z.A. Tight-fitting black shirt... low riding jeans showing off his perfect V-line. He did that on purpose! A sly smile played on his lips...and I couldn't help but blush. I looked up at him and-

_The world melted away. It was me and Cole and very disgusted Emma. Cole had a pillow from my bed over his lap and he was... oh glory he was naked. And I had a blanket around me shielding my naked body from Emma. "GROSSSSSSSS"- _

-The world swooped back into view... "Uh...maybe we shoul-" Cole cut me off.

"Don't you dare say we save this for another night. This will happen NOW!" he growled. Almost as if he owned me...then i realized as he removed his shirt and I saw my name, tattooed in gold letters across his chest. He kinda...did own me. He crossed the room to me in two swift steps, he was just so tall, I always marveled that he was taller than me, not an easy accomplishment at my giraffe legged 5'10. his voice snapped me out of my wandering thoughts and without realizing it, my hands were already on his chest. One hand over my first name and the other covering the nipple that was pierced. "We'll deal with Emma later.." he rasped and meshed his mouth to mine. I couldn't get enough of him, a pressure in my chest erupted and suddenly, I was the one dominating HIM. I snaked my hands up and into his hair, pulling it, angling our heads so our tongues could go deeper...deeper. The pressure never released, his tongue played with my own, his hand slid down my waist to hold me in place while the other cupped my breast, squeezing and kneading it like he had done before, outside...on the ground..in the open...I mentally cleared my head. This was here. Now. He was now. More, MORE! I pulled him back and, needing no further encouragement, he picked me up and I found myself straddling his waist, like I had done so many times before. But this meant more...much more. All my worries disappeared with him, he was my rock, my tether I needed him, I wanted him...I-I

"_I love you." _I heard myself moan as he bit down softly on the chord of my neck, sending the most satisfying waves of pleasure through me. MORE. NOW. I needed him so bad...couldn't he feel the tension? I let my hands wander, as if minds of their own up and down his back, his perfectly muscled back. At that moment I realized. I was no longer wearing a bra...or a shirt. I blushed but he merely kissed me more intensely. With more passion than ever before. I felt him pinch on nipple then stop kissing me, and start licking and sucking the other. My simple B cup breasts so perky to his touch, I shivered with every lick, lightly scratching down his spine i felt him shudder on top of me. He stopped and pulled my pants off, slowly, but surely, his pupils were dilated and his breathing was ragged as he tried to control himself. He finally took his mouth off and I saw, my nipples had gone from pink, to red from his touch, I blushed. Probably turning the most horrid shade of lobster, at least thats what I guessed. He smiled and it warmed me, he very slowly unbuckled his belt, leaving me all the time to stop him, and pulled his pants off...very slowly. Did I mention very slowly? He laid back down and continued kissing, this time it turned animalisitc, like the first time we kissed, I ran my nails down his chest, he bit my bottom lip soft, yet rough at if showing me what he meant. I closed my eyes, lost in the moment, feeling his tongue playing games. Yet he made no other moves to take off clothing. My hands thought on their own, my turn. I ran my hands down and he shivered at my touch I slowly pulled down his boxers, he matched all of my movements pulling off my, yes, LACE underwear (Oh god lets hope the trend isn't back). I reached down and stroked his member ever so slowly. 8 inches... I may still be a virgin but. I do watch ehem... sensual videos and happen to know, thats not bad...not bad at all. He stopped me and reached over, snatching a condom off my nightstand. My chin trembled, I was ready for this, I would NOT chicken out now. This change was good...it was Cole...it had to be. I stopped his hand and brought the corner of the plastic down to my mouth, seeming to get meaning he put his mouth on the other side, me twisting my head one way, him the other we slowly tore it open. Whoo! Teamwork. He tossed the wrapper aside, and slid it on.

"Last chance to back out Bell..." he rasped. Even if I said no now...would he stop? I didn't know...and i couldn't test him now, even if I said no, I probably wouldn't be able to stop. I meshed my lips against his, as if trying to leave a permanent imprint of my lips on his own. He moved down and very gently placed the tip at my entrance. I bit my lip and looked up at him, and a low growl erupted in his throat. He very slowly pushed in. I felt pressure and pain...and pleasure... so much pleasure. The pressure inside my chest burst and I moaned. **Loud. **My face turned red...

"_COLE..." _I whimpered/moaned. He shushed me. He growled again and slid all the way inside of me. I writhed around and scratched his back deeper, the sores and blisters on his arms and wrists reminded me this was nothing compared to pain. I just wasn't used to it in such a sensitive place... I nodded and noticed a vein pulsing in his neck, he was trying so hard to hold back it was physically straining him. He very slowly pulled out and pushed back in. _Gone. My virginity, my innocence. _I looked up into his violet gaze, trained directly on me, i felt like a bug under a magnifying glass, except...that...his eyes. They looked like they couldn't get enough of me...I looked past that and realized he couldn't get enough of me. I looked up at him, pleasure hazing my vision...I needed...I...

MORE. WANT. MORE.

I dug my nails into his back and brought my lips up to his, and he thrust inside again, this time quicker, as if he wasn't expecting this. I closed my eyes and lost myself in him, his scent, his presence, warmth, I was uncontrollably moaning into his mouth. He continued to thrust into me, obviously expecting to dominate me for my first time. Wrong again Cole Holland. I may have unleashed the beast in him...but he had woken up a greater beast in me...one that had been sleeping up until this point, under lock and key, shackles and chain. It burst free, into my chest and this time i was the one whose moans mixed with growls. I shoved him off and the second he was sprawled on his back I was already on top of him. His hand found my own and the locked, fingers interwoven, giving me the support I needed not to hurt myself. I clenched the walls inside me, testing to see what happened, he groaned and his face contorted in pleasure. His spine arched involuntarily with my own as i slid up and down, clenching and unclenching, the pillow curved around his head slightly, his midnight black hair spiked out on it. Suddenly he lift me up slight and slid himself back, propping himself against the wall. and letting me fall back halfway, he took the pillows out from underneath him and layered three of them under my back in case he happened to drop me...I doubted he would but rather not end this on a bad note. He still held onto me, leaning against the wall, letting me ride him. Every time I bounced he went deep, hitting a spot inside me causing me to moan/scream his name. He smiled slyly and I felt myself going to climax, we managed to lock eyes as it happened. Clear liquid spilled out of me in intense wave after wave of pleasure, I watched his pupils expand then dilate and he rammed into me one last time, then slowly pulled himself out.

"So you are a squirter..." He said rasping quietly. I blushed fiercely, not knowing if that was good or bad. "Ill add that to my mental list of your abilities..." I still couldn't find my voice, I was so exhausted. He smiled, understanding, today's events paired with tonights had made it the perfect day, exhausting but perfect. He walked into the bathroom, and emerged five minutes later (cough eternity, cough), cleaned up more. And I finally noticed his weariness as well... he lay next to me, and gathered me in his arms. I used his chest as a pillow and he used the ones that had been under my back. "I love you Ali-gator.."

"I love you...king-Cole...my king." I whispered back, he pulled the blanket over me, and the winter was smothered out by his warmth. A blissful darkness enveloped me, listening to his heartbeat was the last think I remember, before that lovely dark swallowed me entirely.


End file.
